The Search For Gluttony
Walking through a city in Al-Shams is Lilith seemingly searching for a bounty. "How hard is it to find a guy named Gluttony, I've been searching for hours it's so fucking hot and these robes aren't making me any cooler ". She says as she continues her search. She stops in a restaurant to get some cool air from the air conditioning unit running and thinks maybe she searching all wrong, She then has a breakthrough. " where else would you find a fat man other than somewhere where food is". She scarfs down her meal and uses her experienced nose to search for any smell of food within a 100-mile distance she catches many scents she then jumps from the table leaving a tip for the server and goes speeding off in Search for Gluttony. "Ze cuisine...it is fantastique!" Fabian announced whole heartedly, his obnoxious accent stood out amongst the others in the country, far different from their own accents. He wolfed down another plate, and another, and another. Despite having cleared hundreds of plates, Fabian was still going, nothing could stop him while he was hungry. The best thing was, Fabian was always hungry. "Kashahahahaha!" he laughed. "Keep ze food coming!" "What the hell ". Almost like a Fish out of water, she heard something different her ears twitch and point in the direction of the sound. The sound is different something not native to Al-Shams no native should speak like that. There also seems to be a strong smell of food coming from the same direction. She takes a scary dog-like stance al the civilians shiver with fear and back away she soon shoots off of the ground leaving a large dent in the ground and a huge burst of air pushing back everyone behind her."Gotcha". She says now standing in front of the presumed location of her target Gluttony. Fabian's head turned sharply towards the newcomer. "Salut!" he called out. "It would be safe for me to presume that you are not here for ze food?" he joked. In all honesty, Fabian recognized the newcomer. This hadn't been the first time she had tracked him down. "Lilith, it is great to see you!" he said, his hands around his gut as he laughed heartily. "How long has it been since you last found me? Three years? Four?" "Its been precisely seven". Lilith says as she sits down across from him crossing her legs. She stares at him for a moment she then orders another meal before saying. "Ivory is doing fine she a very smart girl she definitely doesn't get it from you though". She starts to eat her food nowhere as fast as Fabian she stops for a moment."So how would you like to take care of this current situation". She says before continuing to eat. "Kashahahahaha!" Fabian laughed. He plopped down across from her, gesturing for the owner to bring him more food. A loud sigh was heard from the owner as they retreated back into the kitchen. "Ivory, eh? That's the name you gave our child?" he noted as he shoved down a plate of food into his mouth, with the plate as well. "Not a bad name, I'll say." "Of what situation?" Fabian asked. "Have you come to end my life? Last time you tried that, it ended with you carrying our child, kashahahahaha!" She blushes but keeps her composure."I agree our last meeting wasn't the best hunt I've had but id say the outcome being ivory wasn't bad. She says slightly chuckling "I would like to not have to kill you but the posters do say dead or alive for a reason". She said also ordering another plate of food. She uncrosses her legs and leans her elbow on the table as well as her head on her hand." So how would you like me to go about this bounty hunt would you like to be Dead or Alive". Fabian smiled, as if he was taunting Lilith. "Mon petit amant," he began, "Are you sure you want to do this? Fight me?" he asked. To be quite honest, Fabian was in no mood for a fight. He'd much rather keep eating away until he was full, which would probably take the rest of the day. "Wouldn't you rather eat here with me?" he asked. "If you want, we could always give Ivory a sibling." he joked, insinuating that they sleep together yet again. Lilith became quite fed up with this exchange and took some action. She swallows her food in one gulp she slammed her fist down on the table shaking the restaurant and crumbling the table down also leaving a table sized dent on the floor."I would truly rather eat as well but with the chefs and waiters having run out I don't think that's an option". She says with a large scary grin taking over her face. Fabian sighed. "I'd much rather recreate the night than fight..." he murmured. He stood up, towering over Lilith with his massive height. "But if you wish to try and defeat me, I encourage that you bring your A-game. After all, I am the Sin of Gluttony for many reasons, Lilith." Lilith Laughed "I forgot how tall you are but if that's why they call you the sin of Gluttony it's quite a sad sight". She stands up and transforms into a large dog growing three heads growing so large she destroys the building around her letting off a heat of very high temperatures."This is what you missed during our first meeting, Now how would you like to see why they call me Cerberus". She says in a deep, ground rumbling and surprisingly feminine voice. "Look what you've done," Fabian said, looking around the destroyed restaurant. "You've ruined my source of food!" he yelled, placing a hand on a destroyed table. It began to shake, and it slowly swirled into Fabian's hand. He let out a loud burp, having consumed the table. "Very well, come fight me. I'll try and make it quick, there are some other restaurants I'd like to try out." Lilith Jumps back to clear some space between the two she knows of his fruit from there past encounter though know battle happened that day. She then summons huge doors directly behind him these doors tower over him and even her in Cerberus form. The doors then fly open and Huge Chains fly out in the direction of Fabian at incredibly high speeds ready to trap him and pull him into the gates of Hell. "Lilith, dear." Fabian said nonchalantly as he raised his palm towards the chains. He grabbed one of them, and used it to rapidly wrap it around the other chains. They too began to shake and were soon absorbed and consumed by Fabian from his hand. Another burp. "You do realize it will be very unlikely for your attacks to hit me? Your long-range attacks won't do anything, so it'd be best for close combat. But then again, you have to make sure you don't let me grab ahold of you." "Are you sure you don't want to forget about the bounty, and give Ivory a sibling?" Transforming back to her normal human form crossing her arms she walks up to Fabian." you know let us just forget about this I'm sure ivory is at home hungry so I'm sure we can end this quickly".She says quietly and calmly. "Are you sure?" Fabian asked, perplexed. "I was sure you'd keep trying to kill me." "You're smarter than you look". She says with a smirk now close enough to attack him. She pulls a knife from her boot and quickly stabs fabian and Jumps back once again to clear the distance and keep her from being devoured. Fabian grimaced as the knife entered his shoulder. He grabbed ahold of it, consuming it, and proceeding to use its energy to heal himself. "Kashahahaha!" he laughed. "You're really trying hard to kill me!" He scowled. "It's a shame, I would've liked to give Ivory a sibling." "its Crazy how you keep talking about giving Ivory a sibling when you don't know her well enough to be sure if she wants a sibling or anything she wants or likes". She stays in wait for an attack or an answer. "That is true," Fabian responded. "To be quite frank, I don't care for her whatsoever." he spat. "Now, could you please hurry up? I do need to leave soon." Angered by his disrespect to her daughter gritting her teeth she says."well then let's end it right here".She partially transforms into her Were-Cerberuss form and charges at Fabian shattering everything behind her. She speeds past him attempting to slash at his side."I wonder how many attacks you can take without anything to devour". She says showing of the area with everything broken and there being nothing to devour. The moment she had shot forwards, he had practically teleported away with his proficiency in Soru, one of the Rokushiki techniques. "It's a shame," he jested. "Ze technique of yours...did nothing to me." He placed his hand on the bare sands below, beginning to absorb and consume them. "If you're too slow, you'll be unable to do anything." "Hm I've been attacking this whole time how about you get off your fat ass and attack". She said ready for any attack he would throw at her